


The Origin Of Love

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: I put this together in like two hours, the grammar and pronunciation is really bad, I will understand if it's taken down but I just really wanted to post it!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Origin Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please keep in mind I have a learning disability, so be kind if you decide to critique me for how bad it is.

* * *

Archie stood looking out his window as he noticed Betty walk into her room. Betty stopped in her tracks and turned her head, hesitantly she walked closer her eyes meeting the boy next doors. It was just now starting to get dark but Archie didn’t think he could hold back what he wanted- no he needed to say to her. Taking out his phone he texted the girl next door. “Garage?” It only took a couple of seconds before Betty opened the text. Biting her lip while she read it she sighed. “Be right there.” Setting his phone down on his desk he noticed the picture of Veronica, his girlfriend. Archie didn’t want to hurt her, they’ve been through so much together in just two years but he couldn’t deny that his feelings for the girl next door, his best friend- were getting harder and harder to suppress.

After telling her mother and FP that she’d be over at Archie’s practicing for the school musical she made her way out the door and into the Andrews garage. Archie wasn’t there yet so Betty waited. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she noticed the jalopy. All the times she helped Archie and Fred work on it, he was like the father she never had, and for a while, she thought that someday he’d be her father in law. But that was until she met Jughead. The boy from the wrong side of the tracks captured her heart and she really did fall in love with him- but her feelings for Archie were still in the back of her mind and in her heart, she just had to suppress them.

A loud roar of thunder can be heard which startled her, then Archie quickly made his way inside the garage knowing it was just about to start pouring. “Just made it.” He joked as he went over to his amp and plugged his guitar in. Betty didn’t say anything just gave a soft chuckle. Betty watched as he strummed and hummed to himself through the corner of her eye. Archie looked up and caught her gaze. Clearing his throat he set his guitar down and just stood there looking back at her.

Betty picked up the lyric sheets to the song Kevin wanted them to sing and felt her heart catch in her throat. Blinking a few times she tried to hold back the tears. Archie who had memorized the song started playing. Betty found herself stuck in the spot she was in just looking at him.

Taking a deep breath Archie started. “Forgive me for I did not know 'cause I was just a boy And you were so much more.” His eyes caught hers as he sang the opening lyrics. Licking his lips he started the next verse, his mouth was a little dry and he was afraid his voice would crack but still, he belted out the next lyric. “Than any god could ever plan more than a woman or a man and now I understand How much I took from you.” Betty closed her eyes as she couldn’t help but go back to the night that she’s tried so hard to forget but will always remember. The night her best friend broke her heart.

Realizing it was time for her verse Betty held onto the lyrics in her shaky hands as she sang the next part. “That's when everything starts breaking down you take the pieces off the ground and show this wicked town something beautiful and new.” Archie was in a trance as he listened to her sing, Betty noticing he faltered turned her head to look at him when their eyes caught it was like time stood still. Archie set his guitar down and slowly walked over to her.

Betty quickly shook herself out of the trance she was in during the song and faltered back a few steps. She didn’t think she could handle Archie coming any closer. “Let's start again?” She asked, desperate to delay or maybe even forget about the conversation she knew they needed to have. A loud roaring of thunder sets off and the sound of rain pouring down hard. “Betty..” Archie started moving closer.

Shaking her head Betty moved back again. “It’s really coming down hard, I-I should get home.” She went to move away but Archie gently took hold of her arm. “Look at me, please.” He pleaded with her. Not being able to help herself she looked up. The way he was looking at her almost took her breath away. “Remember two years ago in the blue and gold room? I started to say something but you cut me off.” Archie was determined to get the words out this time. Betty started shaking her head. “That was a long time ago arch-“ Archie stood firm. “It still matters.” Betty blinked back tears, knowing then that he was going to confirm his feelings for her but this was after both of them had started up something with Jughead and Veronica. She had to stop him then and she knew that she needed to do it now. “Stop Archie, please.” Her voice shaking.

Archie didn’t listen. “A part of me always thought it would be us, that we would end up together and-“ Betty couldn’t listen anymore so she separated herself from Archie moving back from him. “No! You don’t get to say this to me now!” She cried out. Betty started pacing back and forth really upset that he would bring that up. Archie, getting frustrated ran his hands through his ginger locks. “I know I hurt you Betty, but if I could.. if I could take back that night I would.” He needed to be closer to her, but he didn’t want to push it. “I was confused and scared..” His voice cracked. Betty crossed her arms. “You can’t! You can’t take back that night, and you can’t take back what you said!” Archie was beyond frustrated now, pulling at his hair he threw his arms up. “I know! I know, okay? But hear me when I say this Betty, I never rejected you.” He wanted to reach out to her, hold her but stood his ground and kept his hands to himself.

Betty couldn’t believe what he was saying, she didn’t want to think about that night, why couldn’t they just move on and never talk about it again. Doesn’t he realize it’s too painful? “You said- you said you didn’t have the answer I wanted, that sounds a hell of a lot like a rejection Arch.” She spoke out, her voice hard and cold. Archie shook his head. “It wasn’t! I-I just didn’t think I deserved you, after everything with Ms. Grundy.. you were so perfect and I wasn’t.” Betty blew up at that. “Stop! I’m not perfect Archie! I never have been, you just used that as an excuse!” How dare he? Reopen the wound that she had long past got over, she was beyond furious.

Archie let out a scoff. “You were! To me, you were my best friend, my favorite person in the entire world.” He took deep breaths to calm himself down but it seemed the more he spoke the angrier Betty was getting. “We can’t do this, not now- not ever.” Taking a deep breath she looked at him. “You made yourself clear that night, now... It’s too late.” Archie felt his heartbreak at her words. “Is it?” He found himself asking.

Betty didn’t even try to hold back her tears now, her body shook as she looked at him. “What do you want from me Arch?” She cried. Archie wiped a tear that was about to fall down her face. “I just- I want…” He couldn’t get the words out. Sighing he looked down. “I just needed you to know that, to know that- I.. I love you, Betty.” Archie walked closer to her and took her hand. “I always have.”

Betty let out a sob as she took her hand away. Why now? Why when they were both in relationships, what about Jughead and Veronica? Not being able to stop herself she pushed him back and ran out the door not even caring about the storm. Archie didn’t waste any time and ran after her. “Betty!” He stopped a few feet away from her and looked at her, pleadingly. A complete mess Betty spun around her face covered in tears. “What?! What do you want from me?!” She screamed out so he could hear her over the thunder. Archie let his heart lead him to do what he did next, rushing to her he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Betty wasn’t expecting it, the kiss took her breath away. Pulling away Archie kept his eyes on hers. Bettys’ eyes fluttered open as she caught herself staring at his lips. “You shouldn’t have done that Archie.” She didn’t pull away though, her head knew that this was wrong but her heart had a different opinion. Leaning her forehead against his she looked down, her eyes closed.

The two of them just stood there, foreheads pressed together. Betty opened her eyes and looked up into his. “Arch…” she whispered. Archie captured her lips with his again, this time pulling her as close as possible. Betty, tired of trying to fight her heart gave into the kiss and melted into his arms. 

It didn’t take long for the two to make their way back into the garage still in a passionate but desperate kiss, it was like they completely forgot about Jughead and Veronica, all either of them could think about was each other, their feelings, it was like everything else was just noise. Pulling away for only a second Archie looked down into her eyes hungrily. Betty snapping back to reality stepped back, her eyes widening in realization, turning around she put her hands over her face trying to catch her breath and slow down her racing heart. Archie realizing what he did start walking to the door, kissing her while they were both still in relationships was not a good idea, but it wasn’t a mistake.

They couldn’t be together. Both of them knew this so as much as they wanted to they needed to think about Jughead and Veronica. In a twist of events, Betty followed Archie out into the rain calling out his name. “Archie!” With a tear-stained face Archie turned around. Neither of them needed to say a word as they looked sadly at one another. At this moment it was clear, Betty still loved Archie, but the inconvenient fact was she loved Jughead too. Archie smiled sadly at her. “I know.” His voice cracked as he said the words. They knew this wasn’t right, but it felt like it was. Could they really continue to suppress their feelings? Not after this. But they needed to try, after everything they’ve been through with Jughead and Veronica they couldn’t be together.

Turning away Betty walked back to her house as Archie walked back to his. Once inside and in their room they stood in front of their windows just staring at each other. Betty put her hand against it, Archie did the same. After a few moments, she took her hand off the window and shut her curtains. Once they were shut the tears started to fall like the rain outside. “I love you too Archie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, give it a kudos if you'd like.


End file.
